


Uncaged

by ActonFTW



Category: Doctor Who (implied), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Except not much Doctor who, M/M, SuperWhoVengeLock, snippets of a larger work to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActonFTW/pseuds/ActonFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few little Lokifer snippets from a larger WIP that is lightyears away from being posted. Not much, really, and I might post more later, but I'm not really sure.</p><p>[EDIT 4/5/2014] I forsee that I will never finish that WIP, nor post any more Lokifer snippets. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

Loki was meditating with legs crossed and one hand clutching his spear. Footsteps echoed in the hallway leading to his room, and he looked up and over where Barton waited obediently. The agent waited until he was standing before he spoke.

“James Moriarty is asking for you,” he reported blankly. “He says he has news about your friend. He said, I quote, ‘Little Lucy from downstairs.’”

The side of Loki’s mouth twitched up and he strode past Barton without hesitation. When he reached the busy hallway of the base, James was standing in the middle, a dead grin on his face, his hands in his pockets. When he spotted Loki, his head lolled to the side and he strolled to him.

“Hello,” he greeted, drawling out the word.

“How close are we?” Loki hissed without preamble, using his height to tower over the mortal.

James rolled his eyes and took a step back. “65 seals down,” he answered promptly, a successful smirk crossing his face. “Little Sammy Winchester is well on his way to killing Lilith, thanks to Ruby.” He sighed happily. “I love demons.”

“What about the vessel?” he demanded.

The mortal nodded. “Nick is under strict surveillance. Obviously he’s not ideal, but he’s a lot easier to get a hold of. Our dear devil will have to make him say yes all by himself, though.”

A rush of victory ran down Loki’s spine. A grin spread across his face and he smiled down on James, who was looking up at him with a matching grin. He rested a hand on the mortal’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

He straightened up and turned to the group of busy people, who collectively fell silent. “We are approaching the end, friends,” he announced, the combination of posture and height commanding the attention of everyone in the room. “We are nearly there. Our greatest ally is rising as we speak, and he shall lead us to our victory and our glory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. See any mistakes, please tell me. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, The Avengers, Sherlock, Doctor Who, or any of the characters or plotlines from any of them. I also didn't come up with the ship Lokifer, but it is beautiful.


	2. The Cage

The waiting absolutely infuriated Loki. He was pacing back and forth in the small room, decidedly not worrying, while James hissed threats into his phone, trying to get an update on the position of the pawns. Loki sat in the corner and focused on pulling his consciousness away from this reality and projecting it into a nearby one, the Cage of the Morning Star. It was vast and blacker than anything he had seen in the universe. It was not the first time he had conversed with Lucifer in his prison, and the humid air and stench of sulfur were practically comforting. He couldn’t see the archangel, of course, but he could _feel_ him, restless and brooding. A breeze brushed past him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. He grinned.

“ _Hello, Loki_ ,” Lucifer whispered into his mind. His voice was the rumble of an earthquake and the ringing of a thousand swords and the whisper of a lover.

The god let his eyes slip closed—it wasn’t as if they were doing much good—and relished the feeling of sharing his mind. It was so intimate, so open, so honest—everything Loki was not. “Lucifer. It is a pleasure, as always.”

He chuckled deeply, a crash of thunder, tinged with a bitterness and impatience. “ _I’m assuming we’re getting close_? _You wouldn’t be here otherwise_.”

Loki growled in frustration, his voice paling against the archangel’s like a kitten’s to a lion’s. “Samuel and Ruby have entered the church and Lilith knows what she must do.  The older Winchester and his angel visited the prophet, but only the human left. He’s almost to the church, presumably to stop his brother.” He breathed deeply. “I am weary of waiting.”

Lucifer’s amusement was subdued by his simmering and controlled rage. “ _See that he will not succeed. I will not be thwarted by a human_.”

“He won’t,” the god promised fervently. “James has his army, and they will see to it.”

Peace and affection encompassed Loki’s mind, so out of place in the soggy air, and so unexpected, so ineffable. “ _You do not understand what you have done for me_ ,” the angel murmured, voice slipping into the tones of a rushing brook. “ _I have waited millennia for someone to come along and help me, as you do now. I am forever in your debt, Loki_.”

He bowed his head, words practically a prayer. “I am the one in debt,” he vowed. “You called to me from the most crepuscular crack in the universe and brought me here. You gave me purpose, Archangel, you gave me everything.” From his other reality, he could hear someone calling for him. “James is calling me,” he apologized, head snapping up and eyes opening to the pitch of the Cage.

“ _Go_.” The word was a balm, an order, and a plea at the same time. He pulled out of the Cage and restored his consciousness into his body.

James was looking at him with vague concern. “Everything alright with the big guy?” he asked, with raised eyebrows.

“He is ready,” Loki replied shortly. “As am I.”

The mortal rolled his eyes. “Dean-o entered the building, but Sammy and Ruby had already found our dear Lilith.” He looked at his watch with a mocking grin of appraisal. “Any time now we should be getting reports of Satan walking the earth.”

Loki clutched his spear tightly as a grin spread across his face. “And so it begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the James that Loki refers to is James Moriarty. There is a reason why he is called by that name. I'll post that eventually.


	3. Hammer of the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Supernatural 5x19 "Hammer of the Gods"

Lucifer watched the Master stalk out of the room and opened his mouth to talk to Loki. He was interrupted by a very familiar sound--one of fluttering wings. Gabriel grinned at him. “Hey, bro,” he greeted with a wide smile, winking at the god. Loki huffed good-naturedly.  
“What are you doing here?” Lucifer hissed.  
Gabriel shrugged. “Oh, you know,” he expressed, shrugging and meandering around the room. “Heard you were planning the Apocalypse with your three closest friends and I just really wanted to see that one again.” He gestured to Loki. Lucifer turned to the god with an accusing stare, but Gabriel continued before he could say anything. “Long time no see, huh? How’s my son?”  
Loki rolled his eyes. “Sleipnir is not your son,” he retorted sharply, although his expression was familiar and almost affectionate. “Gabriel, it is good to see you.”  
Lucifer was slowly growing more enraged but he managed to hold it in. “And how do you two know each other?” he asked stiffly, breathing deeply.  
“He’s been borrowing my name for millennia,” Loki explained. “We’ve...” He trailed off, looking at the shorter archangel. “Coordinated,” he said finally, smirking.  
Lucifer’s face twisted into a sneer, and the temperature in the room dropped a couple degrees.  
Gabriel noticed and quirked an eyebrow. “You haven’t changed, have you?” he asked, walking around the perimeter of the room.   
Lucifer took a step forward, stopping Gabriel’s pacing and towering over him. “All these years, and you’re still just the neglected youngest child who acts out to get noticed.” He frowned pityingly. “Can’t you please stay out of my business? And possibly stop touching my stuff?”  
His eyes flashed with dark amusement. “Your stuff?” he snorted. “Please, Lucifer. You might have been Daddy’s favorite, but not everything is yours.”  
Loki watched the argument with growing interest.  
“Sam,” Lucifer shot back, eyebrows drawn together. “I’m pretty sure Sam counts as mine.”  
Gabriel stepped away, resuming his strolling around the room. “Can you blame me?” he asked. “I didn’t expect him to be so pretty when you called dibs.”  
Lucifer rolled his neck and bared his teeth. “That does not give you an excuse,” he growled. “It has been clear since the beginning of time that we do not mess with each other’s vessels.”  
He grimaced mockingly. “Sorry, bro. But really, Loki, it's been a long time." His eyes raked over Loki's form appreciatively.  
The temperature dropped again as Lucifer’s posture grew straighter. This time, every exhale was visible, and Loki’s skin was noticeably hinting at his native Jotun blue. “Do not look at him like that,” he commanded, still facing away from Gabriel.  
He grinned, slinging an arm over one of Loki’s shoulders. The god took a deep breath as if to brace himself. “Or what?” the Trickster challenged.  
“Gabriel, don’t,” Loki warned.  
The shorter angel was slammed against the wall by an unseen force. Lucifer raised his head from where he had been looking down at the ground. “I thought I told you not to touch my stuff,” he murmured evenly, his voice like velvet and ice and poison. He turned to look at his brother. Loki sighed, stepping out of Lucifer’s line of sight and closer to the doorway, just in case. Gabriel was grunting from exertion.  
“I am more powerful than you,” Lucifer growled as the lights flickered. “I am very angry right now and I would not hesitate to kill you right now. Now, please tell me, dear brother. Why do you insist on touching things that are clearly mine?”  
“Lucifer,” he began, bringing his brows together. “You’re my brother and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks.”  
The angel in question tilted his head and took a step forward. “What did you just say to me?” he said, voice calm and cold.  
“Look at yourself,” Gabriel groused, exasperated. “Boo hoo,” he mocked, “Daddy was mean to me so I’m going to smash up all his toys.”  
“Watch your tone,” he warned automatically, eyes narrowed. Loki surveyed the atmosphere and moved to the doorway.  
The younger brother sighed. “Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn’t handle it. So all this is just a great big temper tantrum. Time to grow up.”  
Lucifer let out a humorless laugh. “So that’s why you’re here. Gabriel, if you’re doing this for Michael--”  
Gabriel cut him off with a very emphatic “Screw him.” The other angel’s eyebrows shot up. “If he were standing here, I’d shiv his ass, too.”  
“You disloyal—” he hissed before being interrupted again.  
“Oh, I’m loyal,” Gabriel corrected. “To them.”  
The older angel looked around the empty room. “Who? Your imaginary friends?”  
“To people, Lucifer,” he explained, causing a wide frown to cross his brother’s face. “People.”  
“So you’re willing to die for a pile of cockroaches. Why?” he demanded quickly, voice even and collected.  
“Because Dad was right. They are better than us.”  
“They are broken, flawed, abortions,” Lucifer insisted.  
“Damn right they’re flawed,” Gabriel agreed. “But a lot of them try. To do better. To forgive. Unlike some people I know.” He shot a pointed look. “I’ve been riding the pine for a long time, but I’m in the game now. And I’m not on your side or Michael’s side. I’m on theirs.”  
A look of pure agony and sorrow crossed Lucifer’s face. “Brother, don’t make me do this,” he pleaded.  
“No one makes us do anything,” he said simply, swallowing deeply and glancing surreptitiously behind Lucifer, who shot a look at Loki.   
“I know you think you’re doing the right thing, Gabriel,” Lucifer breathed, stepping closer, “but I know where your heart truly lies.” The Trickster had nearly tricked him this time--but he couldn’t fool the brother who taught him all of his tricks in the first place. Lucifer and Loki had seen that the Gabriel talking the whole time was really just a doppelganger. The real Gabriel had been sneaking up behind his brother with angel blade in his hand. But Lucifer turned in time and instead shoved the blade into his brother’s chest.  
His eyes were pained as Gabriel choked, clutching at his chest uselessly. “Don’t forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.”  
The last two words were reverent and prayerful.  
He let Gabriel’s empty vessel fall to the ground, the shape of his wings scorched onto the concrete. Lucifer blinked the tears out of his eyes, letting one slip down his face. When he finally lifted his gaze to Loki, his eyes were full of centuries of pain that slowly burned into rage. Loki’s skin was still tinged blue from the cold of the room, and his expression was unfathomable.  
Lucifer’s eyes narrowed and within a heartbeat he had Loki pinned against the wall. The god’s eyes dilated and he took an even, careful breath.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you knew my brother?” he demanded, pressing his forearm to Loki’s neck.  
He laughed throatily. “Please,” he hissed, shoving Lucifer away from him and baring his teeth. “Why would I tell you? You certainly don’t own me, and I know many people.”  
Lucifer stood closer, breath mingling with Loki’s. “I really hope you don’t mean ‘know’ in the Biblical sense,” he whispered raggedly, gaze flashing down to Loki’s lips.  
“And what would you do if I did?” Loki challenged, cheeks heavily shaded with blue.  
Lucifer grinned coldly and lunged forward, capturing Loki’s lips in a kiss full of ice. His hands shot up and tangled into Loki’s inky locks and then pulled hard enough to earn a gasp. Loki bit Lucifer’s lower lip mercilessly, and licked his way into the angel’s mouth, relishing the metallic taste of blood. Loki began laughing into his mouth, and Lucifer slammed him against the wall, breaking their sloppy kiss and biting his way down his pale neck. Loki reached out to let his hands roam over the firm muscles usually hidden by a nondescript t-shirt, but Lucifer pinned his wrists over his head and continued to bruise his neck. Loki wriggled one wrist out the grasp and dug his fingernails into Lucifer’s back, earning a hiss and a sharp bite on his collarbone in retaliation. They both panted clouds of fog into the cool air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue was taken from "Hammer of the Gods." Mostly beta'd, it's still really rough. It doesn't quite flow well and it's not entirely in character, so.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. See any mistakes, please tell me. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, The Avengers, Sherlock, Doctor Who, or any of the characters or plotlines from any of them. I also didn't come up with the ship Lokifer, but it is beautiful.


End file.
